Desirable
by Kuruta-Kei
Summary: (Rated T for safety)Killua loves Kurapika, yet Kurapika and Leorio are always together, he can't bare it. He wants Kurapika with all his. What will happen if he force the Kuruta to be his? Read to find out! Force KiruKura Slight LeoPika 8D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hunter X Hunter characters, if i do, I won't be writing a fanfic:P

Warning: If you don't read/ like BL, please don't read! This fic contains a boy x boy content!

A/N: I'm back! I'm sorry for deleting the previous fic, "Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare", I've gone through a lot of serious trouble and I apologize for the former viewer of the "Truth or Dare" as I don't keep my promise. But now, Sabby and I come up with this Hunter X Hunter fic, enjoy~:D

* * *

The day is fine with the winds blowing dry air as the hunter-to-be examinees are running to reach the next phase crossing the Swindler's Swamp( a swamp filled with deadly man- eating animals, first stage of the exam). The four main characters are accelerating their speed to avoid those fearful creatures, in front of them lies a thick fog that blurs their visions. It would probably cause them some harm if they entered, but they have no choice. Unfortunately, the careless Leorio tripped and fell above Kurapika, leaving them in a not-so-nice position, Kurapika being on the ground and Leorio on top of him, straddling the young Kuruta. Their eyes are merely inches apart. Leorio found himself absent- mindedly thinking: What would happen if I lean my head just a bit more...?

"Itai..." Kurapika said while touching his head.

"Ah.. Gomen.." Leorio replied while smiling.

* * *

At the same time, Gon and Killua kept running, not realizing that Kurapika and Leorio aren't following them anymore. Killua turn backward as no sound of footsteps reach alerted ears and look worried..

"Gon.. Wait... Kurapika and Leorio aren't following us..." Killua said worriedly.

"Heh? Ah! You're right... Where might they be?" Replied Gon calmly, the panic in his eyes not even half as much as the frantic look in Killua's. Starting to feel his pulse racing with worry, he began running to find both of them. "Where are both of them? Why are they not following us? Don't tell me, they..." Killua loses his mind, the horrific thoughts that appeared in his mind ceased his mouth form continuing the words.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other two are still locked in the same position where Gon and Killua left them. Neither of them utters a single word and the tension too high- strung to be melted. Leorio realized that this is the closest distance he had ever gotten into with Kurapika with a valid reason. As Leorio is about to hold Kurapika's hand in that current position, Killua found them.

"What are both of you..." Killua shocked.

"Ah.. Killua.." Kurapika replied and tried to stand up. "Get off me, Leorio! You're heavy!"

"Warui, Kurapika." Leorio answered bending down to mud- dust both his tainted knee before standing fully upright. Killua's face displayed an unsually sour face, as he pulled Kurapika's hand and aske him to keep running to reach the next phase.

"Gon is waiting, we better get going..." Killua said with an unhappy tone.

"I guess, you're right.." Kurapika replied.

Killua dragged Kurapika behind, leaving the reckless Leorio purposely. Killua's fingers are firmly on Kurapika's warm arm, the skinship between the two resurfacing back the memories of Killua's secret love for Kurapika which he had tried to push back into the corner of his mind, leading him to think that maybe this is the right moment..

"Can you come over to my room later? I mean... This night?" Killua's face is getting redder. Kurapika, too focused on the exam, doesn't really consider Killua's question seriously and replied with a distracted "sure...". Just then, Killua right ear caught the familiar heavy sound of Leorio's footsteps and on intinct pulled Kurapika to his left side, a mere second before Leorio appeared on his right side.

* * *

-Knock knock-

"Come in, the door is not locked." Killua said. Kurapika come in and looked warily at Killua.

"So what am i coming here for?" Kurapika asked, straight to the point.

"Just a simple talk, I'm bored." Killua lied, hoping it was convincing enough.

"I guess you asked for the wrong person, Gon is more appropriate for it as both of you are at the same age." Kurapika narrowed his eyes. "Then i'll take my leave.."

"Waittt!" Killua exclaimed.

"You don't need to shout that loud, Killua. It will eventually disturb the others." Kurapika corrected.

"You should've stay here longer if you don't want me to shout then." Killua whispered mysteriously.

"What?"

Killua made his first move, pushing Kurapika to a wall nearby, bracing his right arm against the wall near Kurapika's head.

"I won't let you leave... You're my property." Killua get serious.

"What do you mean? Am i a price to win?"

"I didn't say that you're a price, I just said that you're mine."

All of a sudden, Killua's hand slid to grasp for Kurapika's chin, forcing him to look up at Killua, meeting eyes to eyes. Killua's lip seal themselves on Kurapika's own, causing Kurapika to momentarily freeze before he collected himself to struggle and** ESCAPE..** By a chance, Kurapika broke the kiss.

"Stop it, Killua..." Without minding what Kurapika just said, Killua grab again Kurapika's chin and forced him into another kiss, this time Kurapika let out a disgust sound. He tried screaming, the desperate effort allowed Killua's tongue to slip in his mouth, exploring. Kurapika bit down hard only to have Killua retreat from his mouth, but it didn't have any effect on Kiilua. Still not admitting any defeat, Kurapika tried to push himself off the wall and felt Killua's grip tightly on his wrists, as they felt salive are running own their chin, Killua then broke the kiss and both of them were out of breath. Killua continue to explore Kurapika's body by kissing his neck. With this, Kurapika struggle and he eventually kicked Killua on the stomach.

"Ah.. Gomen Killua, daijoubu?" Kurapika approached.

Before he knew it, Killua had grabbed hold of his wrists and slammed him to the bed, with Killua being positioned on top of him. "You fell for that," Killua smirk. "Now should we continue?". Killua is turning to be aggressive and it's not the Killua that Kurapika know! With his hands bound and his body trapped, there's not much Kurapika can do; he can feel it, the strength of a former assassin.

Killua then continue by uncliping the tops that covers Kurapika's chest, hands slowly slid into the gap of the material, carefully pushing it out of the way. Tongue slowly traces the pale skin from his cheek, down to the neck, chest and to the navel, causing Kurapika's stomach to twitch. Eyes were held tightly as the slow exploration begun, tears began to run down Kurapika's face. Once Killua noticed Kurapika was crying, he immediately stop and felt that Kurapika's body is trembling.

"I'm sorry for doing such thing to you, I'm really sorry..." Killua said with pain in his voice. When Kurapika stayed silent, Killua's heartbeat jumped around. Did he really hurt him that bad? If so, what can he possibly do to ease the pain? One thing popped into his mind: wrapped his arms around Kurapika's inviting body. Both of them remained in that same position- Kurapika motionless, Killua hugging him tightly- until Killua reached up to wipe away Kurapika's tears and found his cheek no longer moist.

"Ne... Kurapika, what do you think the next hunter exam will be?" Killua said, changing their topic. Still no answer...When Kurapika didn't answer Killua's question for the second time, curiousity urged Killua's eyes to rest on Kurapika's face- and surprisingly found him already peacefully asleep. Killua took Kurapika's cloth and put them on him and carry him to bring to back to his room. As Killua open the door, he found Leorio pass by and requested.

"Leorio, can you please take Kurapika to his room?" Killua forced a smile.

"Take him there yourself, baka." Leorio joke and began to carry Kurapika.

Leorio left, leaving Killua still in his fixed position. No one's there. Killua let out a soundless cry...

"Yes, I guess... I'm foolish..."

* * *

A/N: I never imagine the ending of this chapter will become like this O_O But this is my first story fic, therefore I hope you like it Xb~ Please review :D Maybe there will be a continuation :P Haven't thought of it yet... Let's wait XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter! I'd die of happiness if i do 8D

Warning: Ehehehe... Dont mind the grammar and vocabulary errors:P By the way, you still have time to go back if don't read/ like BL, 'cause this fic contains boy x boy content.

A/N: Here's the second chappie! XDD Sorry for the long update. As i say before, I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue it, but i decided to continue it.. Enjoy~ 8D

"Now... Shall we continue?" Killua slowly dragged his tongue across his bottom lip, his smouldering gaze locking with Kurapika's tensed one. Killua's light footsteps approached Kurapika at a steady rate, causing Kurapika's heartbeat to mount in tension. Killua stepped nearer. Just when Kurapika thought he would explode if Killua would take one more step closer, Killua stopped. Both the boys faces were only mere inches apart now. The situation turned awkward, the only sound heard is Killua's heavy breathing. Out of nowhere, Killua used one strong hand to grip firmly Kurapika's right wrist. Kurapika struggled against the grasp. Daunted by those desperate efforts, Killua forcefully pushed Kurapika so that his back gently hit the bed.

Killua started kissing Kurapika's neck, causing him to let out the sound of disgust and turn his head aside. Killua's fingers moved so fast and so unexpectedly that Kurapika can barely register their movement until the tips of Killua's warm fingers were grabbing his chin. As their stares interlocked, the air morphed into something dark and thrilling. Seconds ticked by and Kurapika's body wound tighter. His heart thumped as possibilities about what Killua might do next raced through his mind all at once as if it was a race and they all wanted to win.

The sheets of the bed ruffled as Killua's hand searched Kurapika's body, who kept on struggling and suddenly stopped when he felt Killua's familiar finger inserting itself into the hole between his bum. Kurapika cried, "No... Stop...!"

"Hmm..." Killua started to insert his second finger.

"Ngh... Stopp...!" Kurapika said weakly. "STOPPP!"

* * *

It was a nightmare. A nightmare that causes Kurapika to wake up from his sleep and found himself crying. A nightmare that was based on what happened between him and Killua a couple of hours ago. A tragedy that will never be forgotten.

*zz... test.. test..bzzz* This weird sound catched Kurapika's attention and he looked up.

*Morning call, morning call...*

"Morning call?"

*We'll be informing, for those who are still awake, please pay attention to this...*

"Nghh...?"

*The next hunter exam will be postpone, it will be resume next two days. I'll repeat, the next hunter exam shall be postpone and will resume back next two days. I'll announce this again the next hour.* (I don't even know that there's a morning call...? But still... Aha XD i LOVE to invent it myself..)

"Huh? It's postpone? What happen?"

* * *

Around 4 a.m the following day, Kurapika was already up and bright. He was already awake an hour ago, had braced his slim body against the torrent of freezing water - hot water was supplied only when the sun had risen - and had scarfed down his breakfast - last night had been traumatizing enough to dispel his appetite. The view of the grounds looked fresh and inviting. Kurapika decided a walk might be good to clear the fog from his messed-up mind. As he treaded to the the hallway silently, his eyes scanned the dimly lit hallway and rested on the familiar figure of Killua. He was loitering around, heading to no certain direction, seemingly deep in thought. Every nerve cell in Kurapika's body paralyzed and haunting memories of last night flooded him. He had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming out loud. He backtracked into his room, and for extra precaution, locked the door. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on the door.

"why..." Tears slowly run down his eyes as he looked back to the door, thinking whether Killua had already went back to his room.

* * *

When it's 6 a.m, everyone was fully awake and was out of their rooms, heading towards the cafeteria. (Is there even one? O.o) There, the four main characters meet.

"Good morning, Kurapika!" greeted Gon with a smile.

"Yo, Kurapika!" greeted Leorio while Killua just simply said "morning..."

Kurapika's blue eyes avoided Killua's sharp gaze, not even bothering to return his "good morning". Instead, he faced the other two boys and forced a fake smile, "Morning, everyone."

"By the way, let's do this fast," Leorio said.

"Heh? What do you mean, Leorio?" Kurapika asked.

"We need to hurry up for the next exam!"

"Hihi," Gon chuckled.

"As expected from Leorio, didn't you hear the morning call?" Killua smirked.

"Ha? What morning call?" His face hilariously confused expression cracked up the boys, except Kurapika.

"The exam is postponed! It will resume in two days," Killua corrected.

"That's right!" Gon added.

"Leorio, you're really an idiot! Right, Kura-" Suddenly, the memory of what happened yesterday evening broke into his head without warning. "...pika," Killua trailed off as his calm composure slipped off. Kurapika just stayed quiet. The awkwardness was suddenly so intense that both Gon and Leorio could feel it.

"There's something weird here..." they thought.

* * *

After the conversation ended, the four boys went their separate ways, Gon with Killua, Kurapika with leorio. As they parted ways, Killua glanced over his shoulder to find Kurapika walking close beside Leorio. _Too _close. He felt unhappy.

"Nani ga, Killua?" asked Gon.

"Ah...Nothing..." Killua replied.

On the other side...

Kurapika and Leorio walked across the empty hall without any destination in mind. They were nearing Leorio's room when suddenly both his heavy, resounding footsteps and his talking ceased to a stop. Kurapika automatically halted. Leorio looked over at Kurapika, who was staring at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Say...Kurapika..."

"Hem?"

"Is there something between you and Killua?"

Kurapika was shocked, the expression in his face changed.

"Wh...what's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't pretend, Kurapika. I'm serious. Is there something between the both of you?" Leorio asked, this time growing more serious.

"Ah...You see...There's nothing, really..." Kurapika stuttered, stumbling over his words. Tears pooled at his eyes and he tried hard to hold them back, to ignore them. But as the memory surfaced back again for, like, the tenth time that day, a tear grazed down his cheek, betraying his words. Leorio's hands went down to Kurapika's, the only way he could think about to help reassure the Kuruta.

"You can tell me anything. You know Kurapika, it's better to share your burdens to others...It will eventually make you feel better..." Leorio said, his hand were caressing Kurapika's face to wipe the tears away as it flows down his face and began running down his neck.

Then he slowly lifted Kurapika's chin, making Kurapika look at him. "I'm here, I'm always here. You're not alone..." said Leorio, when Kurapika heard those words, he closed his eyes, surrendering.

* * *

A foreboding feeling washed over Killua so suddenly that it paralyzed his feet, unable to take his step forward. Curiosity nibbled at him. Something happened. Or is about to happen. Or whatever. The only thing he was sure about was that he _had _to go. His mind unclear, his brain fogged, he followed his instinct and turned around, finding himself staring at the other exit of the hallway, precisely where Kurapika and Leorio had went. It was as if his body had programmed itself. Killua only realized he had taken a few steps towards the exit when Gon exclaimed at him.

"Warui, Gon...I need to go. We'll meet again later. You can head back to your room first..."

"I understand, Killua," Gon smiled.

"It's nice to hear that you understand, Gon" Killua then ran towards the direction of Kurapika and Leorio. And found them...kissing?

Kurapika and Leorio are kissing? No...Their face were merely inches apart, they're very near, but they're not kissing. Although, it looks like it to Killua.

Kurapika felt eyes staring at him. Leorio? He tilted his head upwards, meeting Leorio's gaze. Yes, it _was _Leorio. Right? No. He felt eyes burning into his _back_. He spun around, dropping his hands from Leorio's. The muscles around his mouth went slack as his jaw dropped open. Killua was looking at him and Leorio fiercely. Instantly, prickles rose behind Kurapika's neck.

"Killua..."

"Kurapika...You..."

* * *

Without hesitation, Kurapika ran towards his room with Killua behind him chasing...

"What...?" Leorio exclaimed in disbelief before sighing. "Aih... Kids nowadays.."

When Kurapika reach his room's door, he felt quite calm already, relief sagged through his body so strong that he almost crumpled down to the floor. But that doesn't last long as Killua grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him.

"Gotcha.." Killua panted.

"You..." Kurapika was out of words.

"What did you do justnow? What did Leorio did to you?"

"He... He did nothing!"

Kurapika tried to free himself from Killua and turn the doorknob to enter. But without him realizing, this desperate effort also allow Killua to enter his room.

"No escaping this time..!" Killua gets serious. "Say, Kurapika... Why are you avoiding me?"

"Heh..?"

"You must listen. About last night..-" Before Killua could finish his sentence, a shove on his chest stopped his words. Kurapika was trying to escape; to escape being in the same situation he was in less than 24 hours ago. Killua grabbed both of his arm and slammed them to the wall, he insert one of the knee between Kurapika's leg.

"This position..." Kurapika thought, getting frighten up.

Kurapika didn't look straight at Killua, instead he looked down and didn't utter a single word.

"Don't say anything..." Kurapika said softly.

"Huh..? Kurapika listen to me..!"

"...Don't wanna hear.. Don't say anything anymore...!"

"Kurapika!"

"Kil...!" Before Kurapika could finish his word. Killua's fingers curled around Kurapika's shoulders, gently but with enough force, pushed Kurapika against a wall, trapping him. He could see clearly the pain, hurt and anger ablaze his facial expression. Both their lips met, Kurapika's eyes widen as he could feel Killua's on him. Killua bound both of Kurapika's wrists in one hand and place them on top of his head. Kurapika froze as he could feel the remaining of Killua's hand exploring his body, searching and unclipping his top, Killua suddenly broke the kiss and kiss his neck...

"Ugh..." Kurapika gave a disgust sound.

Killua stopped. "You know, you should've just listen to me if you don't want me to do this to you..."

No answer.

"Kurapika... I.." Kurapika struggle and was able to free himself from the grip of Killua. In a flash, Killua slam Kurapika again to the wall and held his chin, forcing him to look upright.

"You're tough... and stubborn."

Kurapika's face move aside as he felt Killua kissing and licking his face, down to his neck and chest.

"... Let go.."

A burst of strength pumped into Kurapika's adrenaline. He steeled himself and taking chance, shoved his palms onto Killua's chest a few steps back. Kurapika darted to the door right before Killua could reach him. Unlocking the door blindly, his hand scrambling for the knob and finally pushing it open, he pushed Killua out the door. Killua stumbled and almost fell to the ground. In a split second, though, he was back upright. Killua gritted his teeth as he saw Kurapika almost closing the door. No. He reared up and stretched out his hand, curling his fingers around Kurapika's struggling wrists. Kurapika easily pushed him off this time, and using all his strength in one hand, he flung the door close. It crashed against the doorframe. He locked the door and, out of breath, leaned against the door. Tears covered his cheek. On the other side of the door, Killua tilted his head to his right staring at the door. After a few seconds, he sighed and walked away.

"You'll never understand..." He murmured.

* * *

A/N: I wonder why the ending always ends at Killua? O.O And i guess both of them quite OOC here X_X Kura-sama seems to be weak here? nya~! I don't want that to happen! Review? Please? :3 I'm not confident for the next chapter XP EHEHE~ Need to learn more from Kanon-chan~~~  
I wrote this fic for around ... Ehm... 3 hours? Ahaha.. Tired ._. But FUN XDD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything—not at all. If I do, maybe the Greed Island won't exist._. _no offense_ and the "York Shin Arc" would be longer. Actually I felt like Togashi-sensei is hurrying himself to finish the YorkShin ArcO.o'' well… maybe he wants to finish the anime or that he wants to focus on the upcoming Hunter X Hunter The movie? X3ahh! It's almost January can't wait for it..! XD oops I talked too much, gomen~

Warning: Don't like BL, don't read. I've said it in the previous chapters. And I believe that after making your way this far- _until this chapter_- you will go on, isn't it? X3

~Enjoy~

After what happened between Kurapika and Killua, the rest of the day was uneventful. Killua quicky got back to his usual self, putting on a cheerful smile as he passed by a fellow examinee in the hallway, hiding his irritation at Kurapika's stubborn personality. Killua halted his steps, realizing he didn't have any certain destination in mind. He certainly can't backtrack to Kurapika's room, even thought he really wanted to. His own room were too depressing either. If he was alone, he'd probably think of Kurapika again. Don't even get started about Leorio and his damned interrogative nature.

Anyway, he promised Gon to see him, didn't he? Yes he did. Finally, he made up his mind and head for Gon's, deciding to have some random talks. While Leorio…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-knock knock-

Kurapika jolted out of his hunched position when he heard someone knock and felt the door vibrate. It made his heart jump to his throat.

"Shit! Could that be….." He swallowed, exasperated.

"Hey! Open the door!" Leorio's deep, familiar voice exclaimed, echoing in the empty hallway. It took Kurapika a few seconds for his brain to register that it was Leorio, and not Killua, not Killua. Definitely not him!

Still, it needed a ton of strength for him to creak open the door a little bit. Leorio's fairly distinguished brown-black hair stood out. Kurapika exhaled in relief and open the door widen to let him in.

"Don't you know that it's rude to leave in the middle of our conversation?" Leorio said, being half-serious.

"A… Gomen.." Kurapika replied, emotionless.

Leorio studied Kurapika for a moment and spoke again, now in a serious, I-mean-business tone.

"What happen?"

"…." Kurapika tuned out his ears, tryping his hardest not to listen. He know exactly what Leorio would ask.

"Your stubborn personality never change." This time, Kurapika shot a death glare to Leorio, started to get annoyed by his "want-to-know-everything" attitude. "Why Thank you, you're too!" He speak sarcastically.

"I mean it, Kurapika."

"I mean what I say too." He shot back.

"Okay! I got it. I'll go out!" He raised his voice. "Please." Kurapika added. We can see that steam comes out of Leorio's head who started to stomp his foot childishly towards the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Soon after Leorio shut the door, Kurapika heaved a sigh. Somehow he felt…invaded. He hadn't wanted to start any argument with Leorio, but the questions that were asked were kind of personal, something Kurapika wanted to avoid at all costs. But at the same time, he knew he had to show a bit of annoyance – Leorio wouldn't leave without an answer.

Somehow, in a way, his mind had ended up getting even more confused and twisted than when he woke up this morning. He decided to pick up a book and start reading, feverishly hoping that if maybe he did his normal hobby, his life would start to return to normal too.

When his eyes started scanning the first few sentences, he felt his spine relax. His body no longer tensed. Some of his problems were easily pushed to the back of his head. His mind gradually unknotted itself and he let himself fall into a rhythm as he perused every sentence in the thick book.

At long last, he finished the whole book, sighing and feeling better. He closed his book, expecting a mood lift. Suddenly, prickles rose behind his neck and his shoulders tensed as he heard footsteps thump past his room. Immediately, his spirit shrunk. Reading had made him feel a lot more better, but unfortunately only for a little while. Now that his mind wasn't focusing on something, he felt his earlier depression surround him once again.

This time, he tried to take a walk, hoping it would refresh his mind. Double-checking to see whether Killua or Leorio were around, he slipped out when he was met with an empty hallway. The hallway was long and stretched out far. Smack in the middle of the hallway, another hallway cut through. Kurapika was about to pass the other hallway when Killua appeared from there. Both boys were busy with their own thoughts. They collided. Kurapika widened his eyes as he took in the figure in front of him, realizing it was Killua. Killua stood silent in shock, staring at Kurapika. Kurapika felt his stomach flipped.

Apparently, luck wasn't on his side again today.

Kurapika spun around and tried to escape but Killua grabbed his wrist firmly. Inside, Kurapika groaned. Is this going to end the same way?

"yo, we meet again!?" Killua felt thrilled but anxious but anxious as the same time.

Kurapika rolled his eyes, thinking that ignoring killua will be the best way for him to walk away. But it's not like what he expected.

"Kurapika. I promise I won't do anything. Let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about…. Killua.." He tried to free his wrist from Killua's grib, but the latter exerted enough strength to pull him, and it ended up he being trapped on the wall.

(now back to LeorioO.O)

On the other hand, an irritated Leorio stalked out of Kurapika's room. Hot-white fury coursed through him and he sighed. Sometimes, that stubborn personality of Kurapika's could really ignite Leorio's anger. Right now, Leorio was feeling very, very mad. Mad enough to avoid heading back to his room and hurriedly deciding on a stroll in the hallways instead. When his foot silently stepped forward, he heard hushed voices, sounding familiar. He kept on strolling, waving the voices off, thinking they were unimportant. But then, directly in front of him, came a view so horrific that Leorio stood frozen. His body felt rigid, his hands curling into fists. He swiftly moved to hide behind a nearby wall, the light not bright enough to illuminate his body's contours - he was safe to eavesdrop and observe.

(done with Leorio XD)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Killua's hand reaches up to firmly grip Kurapika's chin. When skin meets skin, he gave out a long, drawn-out sigh.

"A talk is not too much of a burden, is it? That stubborn personality of yours, never changes..." The words reminded of Leorio and Kurapika thought: _Exactly like Leorio's words._

"...Well...That's what I like from you anyway," He curled his lips into an unreadable smile. It was probably meant to sound like a compliment, but to the Kuruta it seemed creepy and stalker-ish.

Kurapika tried to clear his head to think properly. Killua only wanted a talk. A talk isn't bad, right? He balled up his fist, trying hard to convince himself that talking with Killua isn't a bad decision. But still, some part of him repelled the idea the second it entered his mind. Words framed into promises are the most delicate type of all. They could be easily broken. Yet there Killua was, still staring at him honestly, sincerely. Kurapika finally decided it wouldn't be harmful if he had one small, tiny talk with Killua. After all, he wanted this thing to end as soon as possible, and when this whole mess is finally over, he could finally relax.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finally they head for the cafeteria instead of any other places that is available in the airship , as the cafeteria is always crowded by bunch of people that makes it the best choice to talk secretly without being suspicious and could avoid others from eavesdropping.

Killua chose the two-seat table, perfect for closed-off conversations. Distance wouldn't be a difficulty either, as the round, chipped wooden table wasn't large-sized. As both boys settled down on their seats, one nervous and the other agitated, Killua found that he could reach the Kuruta if he stretched his arm across the table. Kurapika's eyes met Killua's. If Kurapika shifted his eyes about a meter to his left, he might caught Leorio sneakily hiding at the same wall. Leorio leaned forward a little, the wall scratching his clothes, hard and dusty. (wew… O.O'' Kurapika haven't learn nen, so I will make him not realize Leorio's present. So what about Killua? XD)

"So, Killua, let's not waste our time. What do you want to talk about?" Kurapika said straight to the main point.

"Wooo woo, Kurapika don't get so serious…" he chuckled. "I won't eat you.." he smirked. "Even if I want to, hihi"

_He…. What's with this boy?! _"Killua, aren't there something you want to talk about? Go ahead!" Kurapika said with a louder voice, almost losing both his temper and his calmness.

"Control your anger, Kurapika," he said. "I was only messing with you earlier. Nothing serious." It really was nothing serious. It was only a bit of teasing, and it was fun, he added silently in his head.

"Then don't! Just tell me about it so I can leave!" Kurapika shouted, surprising both sides.

_'Hhe.. This is getting hot!' Leorio thought._

Killua rose from his chair and wove his way around the table to stand beside Kurapika. The Kuruta raised his startled eyes to Killua, staring. The longer the stare was, the more nervous Kurapika felt. Sweat startled to trickle down his forehead as the staring grew even more intense. He felt as if he needed to run miles and miles away from here. He felt a pulsing urge to escape, but somehow, in a strange way, he kept on holding his stare at Killua, daring it to grow even more intense.

Killua leaned closer.

"W-wha…"

"You're so impatient."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Nah, this is the "re-post" one XD well, thanks to Sabby for being my Beta! I hope it's better than the old one, don't ya think so? Teehee

Sabby: Well, I'm sorry to take a long time editing it .w.

Kei(me): You didn't took a long time "editing", you took a long time running away from MEH! *headlock*

Sabby: AH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! MY INTERNET IS BROKEN! IT TOOK A LONG TIME TO FIX IT! FORGIVE MEEE! :'(

Kei(me): Aw~ so that's your real reason~! Guess I'll forgive you my lil' cute Sabby~~ :3 *patted head*

Sabby: *thinking inside (this girl is scary!)* *making faces*

Kei(me): HEY! What's with that face!? *evil smile*

Sabby: N-N-Nothing!? It's nothing Kei! *sweat-drops*

Kei(me): Fine, fine~ :3

Until now I thank Kanon58, Kusarihime143, Bonbonpich and Kurisleen for inspiring me with all your WONDERFUL fanfics :D thanks guys! AH! And yes! I forgot to thank Kanon-sama for creating me a good Summary :D readers~! FYI Kanon58-sama is the one who made the summary for my fic!

Sabby: By the way, Kei. Since when you became a cliff-hanger?

Kei(me): Since I hang in the cliff! ^o^

Sabby: Seriously ==''

Kei(me): Since I'm married to you :3 *hugs* _a minute later_ *stop hugging*

Sabby: *ignore* Please look forward to chappie 4! *angel smile*

Kei(me): You reminds me of KURAPIKA! *hugs Sabby*

Sabby: Ow… Not again… GYAAA!

I can't wait for the movie of HUNTER X HUNTER! X3 well~ of course, I'll make a fic of Omokage x Kurapika or Kuroro X Kurapika, nyehehehehe~! I am sadist! :3 and I love sadist characters to be pair up with my fav characters! Well, not all the time 83 but most of the time! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter? They're Togashi-sensei's. The characters? It's Togashi-sensei's too! X3 Ah! How i hope to own kurapika 83

Warning: Don't read/ like BL? I suggest to go 'back'.

A/N: Hai! Sabby here! X3 Kei is having a dare with someone, he-he~!

Enjoy chappie 4 ~8D~

* * *

-_Flashback-_

_"Killua, aren't there something you want to talk about? Go ahead!"_

_"Control your anger, Kurapika."_

_Killua rose from his chair and move his way around the table to stand beside Kurapika._

_**He leaned closer.**_

_"You're so impatient."_

* * *

As Killua's face was getting closer to Kurapika's, the blonde turn his face to his right side and saw a shadow behind the wall nearby, but it's unclear. Well, he don't mind whoever is hiding, they might just passby. If it comes to a conclusion that he's eavesdropping, then Killua might have already sensed it and get rid of 'em.

Finishing what he thought in his mind, the blonde faced Killua again with his hand on Killua's chest, meaning to say 'stay away'. As soon as Killua moves his legs a little backward, Kurapika continued with a protest.

"If you don't stop the riddles then i'll just go back to my room, enough playing Killua." The blonde stood up and decided to head for his room but his moves were stopped when Killua stood in front of him, blocking his way.

Kurapika raised his eyebrows, surprise clearly evident on his face. Killua's sudden movement caught him off guard.

'_What did he planned to do now?_' he thought.

"As what i've just said earlier, control your anger, Kurapika." Killua said, not bothering to think of how Kurapika felt.

A sarcastic thought entered his mind :_'Yeah, as if I could.'_

Managing his own temper is something Kurapika could only dream of doing and he doesn't believe much in dreams. And also, sometimes, rage is good. Fury is good.

When Killua felt that Kurapika was all silence, he glared at the place where Kurapika originally sdat and simply said, "sit".

The face expression of Kurapika changed into an unhappy one. He decided to argue, but he knew that it wont be easy against Killua, therefore he stay silent again for the second time.

"Sit. Don't make me repeat it again for the third time." Killua eyes turned sinister.

"Why should I? Get out of the way." This time Kurapika can't bare it, he replied as soon as Killua finished his words. Killua's attitude struck a nerve. All of a sudden, Kurapika's skin itched as if it was on fire. He felt an urge to scream out loud, frustrated by Killua's irritating let's-tease-others-to-see-how-far-they-can-take-it attitude. Killua had always been like this before, but he didn't direct his words to the kuruta. Now that Killua's attitude was too much to bear, Kurapika felt his hands curled up into balls so tight they ache.

"Sit." Killua repeated for the third time and Kurapika, who doubt he will say it again, was surprised by his words.

"I never repeated my words more than once." He shot a you-annoyed-me glare and Kurapika understood them well.

'_You annoyed me worst._' he thought.

"Then let me be the first to make you repeat it." the blonde replied as he made a few steps forward, going to pass Killua.

Killua finally made his move. In a speed of time, he was already standing beside Kurapika, grabbing both his shoulders tightly and pulled them back down in order to let the blonde forcefully sit.

When Kurapika realised Killua's move, he directly faced backward and didn't find any trace of Killua. Killua was now standing, no kneeling in front of him as he found out that differences in height might a so much burden.

As what we expected from a former assassin, he's fast and skilled.

Killua moved his face closer to Kurapika's and smiled like a cat.

"Now, can we talk privately?" He finally asked.

"H.. How can we talk with our position l.. like this?!" Kurapika panicked.

Killua's face was getting closer and closer to he's as he speak and the blonde was afraid of whatever the boy will do to him next. A 'playful' boy like Killua wouldn't mind their surrounding to do what he aimed for.

'Do whatever you must to reach your goals.' That's their principle.

Killua smirked. "Ow, so you're scared now?" His face expression changed into that of a devil's. "You're scared that I might do _it_ in public?" he continued.

"Wh.. What do you mean by _that?" _his feeling of panic grew even bigger.

Before Kurapika knew what happened, Killua was already by his side, staring at him with full interest. When Kurapika was just about to face him, Killua already grab his chin to face him faster.

"Stop being all innocent. You fully understood what I mean." he whispered those to Kurapika's left ear and when Kurapika was about to react by laying a punch in Killua's face, the ex-assassin caught both of his wrists and raised them above his head.

Killua's grip tightened. His hand slightly twisted Kurapika's entwined hands, not too strong, but gentle enough to cause Kurapika to bite his lip, the wave of pain coursing down his arm. Kurapika couldn't move- all he could do was stare. Unable to do anything, he chose to quietly stay still, his head bowed down, his blonde hair covering his face so all Killua could see were the strings of blonde locks.

He felt very vunerable, in this position, Killua can possibly- no, he shook all those thoughts out of his mind.

'_No... I wont let it happen this time... Not again...Not here, no more..!_' he gritted his teeth, summoning enough energy to whip his head up, boldly meeting Killua's daring eyes. Killua casually grinned.

"Done with that world of yours?" He said.

"Yes. Now, please let go of my hands."

"And if i say no?" Killua smirked again.

"Then I'll forced you to." Kurapika turned serious.

He heard what the blonde just said and free his hands from his grib.

"As expected from the angry Kurapika. Come on, don't get too serious." Killua acted childishly.

"Then stop whatever you are and will be doing...!" he shot a death glare to Killua.

"Uu.. I'm scared~" he squealed.

* * *

"Now... Why wont you come out already? Old man..."

* * *

Both Kurapika and Leorio was surprised by what they just heard.

"L.. Leorio..?"

'_He.. He know that I'm here..?_' Leorio thought.

"Come out already, old man. I knew that you're hiding behind the wall, **eavesdropping**."  
Killua continued again.

'_So, the shadow i noticed justnow is Leorio's? And... he heard and saw everything we did justnow..?_" Kurapika thought.

Leorio suddenly chuckled, and both of them were surprise by his action. "My.. My..You've found me."

"I knew that you're there from the start, you're following us from the corridor." Killua simply said.

"Seriously, Killua. Aren't you still so young to say and do such thing..?"

'_So.. he really saw everything!'_ Kurapika felt like the world is spinning and he was about to faint.

"Now.. My business is done here." Killua suddenly said and it catched Leorio's attention. He then faced Kurapika then to Leorio, and to Kurapika again.

'_What? you gonna leave Leorio and I alone like this?'_

"You're going... Killua?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah.. I'm heading back to my room." But before he walked on straight towards the direction of his room, he bent down low as he passed by Kurapika and landed a soft, light kiss on his left ear. It was sudden and quick, with enough gentle pressure to make Kurapika freeze, every cell in his body in full alert. On the other hand, Killua straightened up his back and headed back towards his room, his footsteps even, his breathing normal and not stuttered and his lips humming a tune as if the kiss never happened.

When Killua was out of sight, Kurapika felt heavy, awkward silence draping itself over him and Leorio.

"So... " Kurapika started, distracting the silence. "I'll also head back to my room.. See you later, Leorio.."

"Ah.. Yeah.. See you." Leorio cleared his throat.

Leorio's words made Kurapika felt relieved, the blonde thought that the doctor might possibly forced him and demand an explanation of what happened between him and Killua.

'_We've just met one another a few days ago, why were things happened to be like this...!'_ he thought.

* * *

Staring at the blonde, who had already walked a few steps away from him, he suddenly remembered that haven't asked anything about what happened, about what he've just heard. What's happening in here...?

"KURAPIKA!" He shouted, loud enough for the blonde to hear them and noticed that Leorio is coming towards him.

_'Shit! Have he change his mind?'_

Kurapika breathed in sharply, tried to tone down his panic and increased his speed. His breath was heavy and his body was tired, but he pushed on. Only when he rounded a familiar-looking corner did he realised that he was running straight to Leorio's room and not his own bedroom.

He was panicked all over, but why didn't he heard any more footsteps behind him..?

'_Am I running to fast? or Leorio changed his mind again?'_ he faced back and didn't saw Leorio anymore. He smiled and felt relieved once again. Just the moment he was gonna face forward, he bumped into someone. OUCH-!

When he looked clearly who the person he've bumped at, it's **Leorio**.

"Aha! Good thing i found this shortcut path. I never expected that you'll be running the way to my room." he grinned.

Kurapika composed himself once again and looked around to see if there's people passing by. **No one**.

Right when he realized that both of them were already strategically in front of Leorio's room, his eyes grew wider.

"Now, since we're already here.. Let's discuss it in my room, alright?" Leorio grabbed Kurapika's right arm and dragged him to his room.

'_No!_' Kurapika shouted in his mind.

* * *

Kei(me): Ehem...! I'm what?

Sabby: What? 8D

Kei(me): Date?

Sabby: I wonder who said that...? X3

Kei(me): *pinch*

Sabby: Ouch!

Kei(me): *pinch harder*

Sabby: Go- Gomenasai, gomenasai. Gomenasai!

Kei(me): Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you like this chappie X3 and don't forget to review 83 Please look forward to chappie 5 8D!

~Sabby says, 'Good Day'~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to the Great Togashi-sama :)

Warning: You better like BL stuff to read this fic because this involves a boy x boy relationship.

A/N: I'm sorry for updating so so SO late! I'm too excited to update Eternity so much that, well... you know... QwQ Don't kill me! *hides behind Sabby* Ah~ btw, I'm just going to say that this fic of mine may have different story plot from the original HXH. If there's something you don't understand, you can just leave a message X3

Enjoy~ 8D

* * *

_'Kurapika... Kurapika'_

_'Listen to me... We don't have much time left.'_

_'Promise me, you'll take the hunter exam one day...'_

* * *

"Kurapika..."

"Kurapika..."

"Hey Kurapika...!"

When Kurapika slowly blinked his eyes open, he felt his shoulders moving back and forth. As his eyes slowly adjust to the light, he started to feel a presence weigh on him- a tall, towering man was on top of him. "Heyy Kurapika, wake up...!"

"L-Leorio?"

"Oh gosh... You finally woke up...!"

A black box perched atop a desk caught Kurapika's eyes. It seemed out of place and as he did a quick sweep around, he realized this isn't his room.

"Where is this?"

"Silly question, this is my room. You collapsed as soon as you've entered my room, remember?"

"Ow... I see. Guess that I need to go back to my room."

"Yes, you should, 'cause it's already night."

"What?! You should've wake me up faster!"

"I was about to when you first collapse inside my room.. I mean, look at you! Your eyes are swollen, you needed sleep and I don't mind at all if you sleep here. You're exhausted but still forcing yourself. I just wake you up because i felt that it's late now!"

"Leorio... You..."

The kuruta curled his lips into a shy half-smile and stepped forward, closing in on the older man. His right hand shot up and hovered over Leorio's right cheek, looking as if he was going to touch the skin and... SMACK!

"Ouch! Hey! What's that for?" When Leorio look forward, the blonde has disappeared.

'_Where the hell is he...'_

"I'm leaving."

Leorio was surprise when he found the blonde behind him and was already holding the door's knob.

"I thought you don't want me to stay here for long. So, I'm leaving now."

"Kurapika..."

'_You're so stubborn.'_

"Actually I don't mind you staying here longer."

Kurapika's movements ceased to a stop. Five long seconds passed before he turned back to Leorio, a smile on his face. HIs grip on the knob was abandoned and he resumed his steps back towards Leorio, setting himself beside the older man.

"Then... Mind if I stay here longer?"

Leorio turned to face Kurapika and said, "Pardon?"

"May I?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Say Kurapika..."

"Hem...?"

"What do you think the next test will be? I can't wait..-and at the same time, nervous."

"Uhmm... Let's see, so far we've pass the endurance and gourmet test. I don't have any idea of what the next test will be."

"Me either..."

They looked at each other and laughed.

_'It's fun to be like this... hanging out with friends. I hope no one will ever change anymore, no one else like Killua...Not Gon and Leorio...!' _Kurapika thought.

All at a sudden, Leorio started talking and Kurapika was startled by it. "You know Kurapika, before, I've been into this kinds of moment too with one fo my friends."

"Who is that?"

"My precious friend. He have died..."

"Ow... I'm sorry to hear that..."

"That's the reason I will become a doctor! I don't want anyone else to suffer the same thing... Therefore, I must pass the hunter exam, I must not fail!"

"I give you my support, Leorio... We'll pass together!"

"Yes, together with Gon and Killua."

The fresh shock that brings about along Killua's name knocked Kurapika's mind off-balanced, his heart thumping warily, cautiously. "Yeah..."

"Then... What about you, Kurapika?"

"Huh?"

"What is your intention for joining the hunter exam?"

"I..."

_'Make sure you take the hunter exam.'_

"I... It's..."

_'Come, find me afterwards or I'll be the one searching for you if you take too long.'_

"Kurapika? You okay...?"

"I'm fine, I'm just having a headache."

"You're forcing yourself again..."

"No... I'm fine. And to your question, I planned to be a blacklist hunter, I will make sure that all the criminals in this world will receive their punishments."

"Woo... That's scary.. What makes you feel that way? There should be a reason..."

"My family... They were killed by a group of criminals, I can't forgive them. I'll revenge to them, I'll make then feel a fate that's totally worse than death."

"... You've lost your mind, don't you?"

"I'm serious."

"No, you're not."

"Stop joking with me Leorio. Believe me, I am."

"You won't live properly that way."

"What?"

"Like I said, it's dangerous! Don't you understand? They're not thieves or robbers, they're criminals! I don't care whether it's D class or E class or B class..."

"A class."

"That's even worse! It'll be too dangerous for you, Kurapika..."

"Thieves, robbers or criminals... They shows no different to me. I don't fear death, I'll give up anything to accomplish my goals."

"You're insane, Kurapika!"

"What do you know!?" Kurapika's sudden scream scorched Leorio. The kuruta's eyes were alive with fire, ablaze with fury.

'_His eyes..._'

"I'm leaving.. Thanks for your time." And he walked towards the door with Leorio behind him chasing. He grabbed his arm before Kurapika open the door. "No, you won't."

"What are you doing? It's getting late, I'm going back to my room!"

"Listen to me, Kurapika!"

"Let me go!"

Leorio acted swiftly. He backed his head up a little and moved until they were both face-to-face before he leaned down and kissed his lips. "ngh.."

"Le... Let me.. Go!"

Kurapika's fist twitched, his urge to punch Leorio smack on his face seemingly stronger than ever. But if was as if Leorio had anticipated the attack. Before Kurapika could even swing his clenched fist up an inch, both his wrists were met by strong, firm fingers and were pinned to the wall, just a foot away from the door.

"I've suddenly thought of this. Let me ask you, Kurapika. Please answer truthfully."

"Wh.. What is it?'

"What happen between you and Killua and why did Killua did those things to you in the cafeteria?"

"I don't know!"

"Egh.." Leorio tightened his grip on Kurapika's arms.

"You know Killua is very playful, don't you? It's not necessary for you to know the reasons!"

"Okay... Now, let me tell you, the day before the tests and postponed, the time when we pass the endurance test. You're inside Killua's room, don't you?"

"Wh... How?"

"I don't know what you guys talked about, but I heard you screaming..."

"STOP TALKING!"

"Yea, screaming like this."

Kurapika felt a familiar moistness pressing at the rims of his eyes and he pushed the tears back, held them further away from the brink of falling down.

"When it's around eleven, Killua was carrying you, who have slept peacefully, on the way back to your room and met me. He requested I to bring you back and I accepted the offer. When I faced back, I saw him and his face. I never thought someone as playful as him could make that kind of face.

"Kil..lua..."

"What the hell happen?"

Kurapika's tears have successfully troll down his face, this is the first time Leorio have seen the blonde crying. Kurapika faced abckwards and met Leorio eyes to eyes. "Tell me... What should I do now?"

Leorio glanced down at Kurapika- and gasped silently. Pure red. Crystallized red. Leorio was taken aback- not only because he was shocked to see Kurapika in a state like this but also because his eyes was shining scarlet and he never seen a thing like this before.

'_He must be ashamed showing himself in a bad state like this...'_

The older man took out his handkerchief and covered Kurapika's eyes.

"Wh?"

"This way, you won't need to be scared of expressing yourself more, go ahead."

"Leorio.. I'm fine, let me go."

"Stop acting like you're strong."

He pushed Kurapika against the wall harder. "Don't underestimate the person older, Kurapika."

He slipped his hand behind Kurapika's robe, gently caressing the back of the blonde's smooth shoulder. Then went for his neck next, placing some soft kisses in his fair skin.

"Actually... I've already known what Killua did to you. He told me, that was after you pushed him out of your room. I was shock when I finally know the truth. At first i thought it was a lie, never thought it's real."

* * *

At the mean time, Killua was talking alone in the hall way with no destination in mind.

'_Maybe I should visit Kurapika and apologize for leaving him behind with that old man. I wonder what reasons he gave.'_

Soon enough, Killua started moving but his body brought him to the destination of Leorio's room.

'_Well... Leorio is also fine!' _he thought.

As his footsteps grew nearer, destinctive sounds could be heard emanating behind the closed door. After all, an assassin's hearing is beyond powerfully sharp.

"Ugh.. Stop it...! It's dis -gus.. ting.!"

'_Those sounds like Kurapika's...'_

"Stop it! Leorio!"

_'It's coming from Leorio's room!'_

Killua panicked, he rush to head for Leorio's room and quickly open the door.

One of Leorio's stupid mistake: Not locking the door.

The door swung open and Killua was assaulted immediately by a sight so revolting that he had to turn away in disgust. Leorio, with only pants on, trapping a blindfolded, bound Kurapika and pinning him to the wall.

"W...What are you DOING OLD MAN!"

"So does you!"

"It's right that I've told you everything but I never expect you to do the same!"

"So what do you expect me to do? Bear with this feelings?!"

"D- don't tell me you..."

"Alright! I get it now. Please get out of here!"

As soon as Kurapika no longer felt the rough ridges of the rope around his previously bound wrists, his fingers scrambled to unknot his blindfold, feeling a warm sensation crawling up his chest and tears thickening his throat. From the expression on his face, he had clearly caught every single words of Leorio and Killua's conversation. His mind froze as he studied the two guys and their position.

"This scene..."

* * *

A/N: Is it only me or I felt that all the characters here are OUT-OF-CHARACTER? Q^Q Well then, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

~Bubye~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to the Great Togashi-sama :)

Warning: This fic contains a boy x boy relationship.

A/N: Aha~! 3 months of not updating? After such a long holiday, I finally met my editor again, so she needs to beta-read a looooooot of chapters X3, don't worry I';; update Eternity too.

Haah... Now I'm already in secondary four.. Felt so old TAT It's almost a year since the last time i joined FFN~ I'll tell you a secret, actually last time, Sabby almost move to another country and if that happens, I'll take even a looonnngggerrrr time to update. Good thing I've persuade her to stay here and I success! 8D Once more, I'll say that this fic of mine may have different story plot from the original Hunter X Hunter, if there's something you don't understand, please just leave a message in my inbox :D

Enjoy... :)

* * *

_Silver Gate Town. A town with a total number of only three hundred people whom believes in the tradition that if their front doors were silver in colour, it will bring them good fortune. In fact, just two years after that Town was found, it vanished, together with the people. Researchers found out that the town was burned down, the silver-coloured gate was rusted and slowly turned black in colour. That town become one of the creepiest place that is not recommended by anyone and was closed down several months later._

_After a long period of time passed by, the abandoned town was discovered by a gang- consisting of a 13-year-old boy and thirteen adults. Unlike other travelers who had deemed the place too unfit to pick as a place to stay in- even as a temporary one- this gang took a liking to the dusty corners, empty stacked boxes and the dead air. They settled in and announced it their new territory, claiming it when no one else does._

_We could always hear ruckus from one of the members, who complains on the leader's judgement, yet the leader was sitting calmly in one corner not bothering to care what he heard. Everyone has already get used t it._

_It was also the why everyone was so shocked to find out that the leader have began to answer to the complaints that the man ultered. It soon become clear that the gist of the problem was that the leader wanted to desert the 13-year-old blonde boy. _

_"Are you crazy? Left him alone? Aren't you responsible to take a good care of him?"_

_"None of your concern. This is my way of taking responsibility."_

_"Then what if he found out about us?"_

_"Let him be. Weird, at the very beginning, you're against it when he joined us."_

_"And you're acting as a good brother but now you want to leave him ...!"_

_"People need adventure and so for his young age."_

_"Hmm, then.. Why don't we make a bet?" the guy smirked._

_"Bet?"_

_"If that boy knows about us when he comes back, you have to step down as a leader!" The remaining members were startled and got up from their sit, it's no way that the leader will be change to another person._

_"Alright." the current leader leaves no comment. With his emotionless face, he replied directly to the person 'challenging' him. "Satisfied?"_

_Yet, unbeknownst to them all, the boy heard it all. Hidden behind a crumbling, dark corner, he crouched down and pressed the heels of his feet hard against the dusty, cracked floor to balance his wobbly knees. He was in a suitable position- he can see and hear them, but they can't neither see nor hear him. When the conversation ended abruptly, he took off and ran back to his bed. His expression showed nothing as the leader entered his room a few minutes later on. It remained blank even as he collected his necessities and dumped it in a plain old, tattered rucksack after being informed that he had to leave._

_"But don't worry, I know you can manage being independent and I'm sure we will meet again."_

_The boy stayed silent, he didn't know what expression he should use to face him. Worst of all, the man he always consider a 'brother/' told him to leave... _

_What? Have he done anything wrong? Is he annoyed by his presence? or..._

_"When you leave, be sure to take the hunter exam and become stronger. Remember, don't take too long or I'll come for you."_

_He wants the boy to become stronger because it's useless to keep him...?_

_"I'll set an eye on you during the exam."_

_The leader slowly spun around and made his way to the front door, his steps echoing. Raising one of his hands without even a glance behind his shoulders, he waved. "Farewell. Till we meet again."_

_When morning comes, there's always a habit for some members to wake the boy for breakfast, but they couldn't find the boy anymore._

* * *

"How dare you old man!" shouted Killua at the top of his lungs.

"What are you saying?!" replied the hot tempered Leorio.

"Doing all those to Kurapika...!"

"Then what about you?!" yelled Leorio while pointing to the boy arguing with him. Their argues continued, as for Kurapika, who was remaining silent in the other corner of the room, wiped tears off his eyes and walked toward both of them. He slapped Killua roughly and lay a punch on Leorio's stomach, when both of them fell to the floor, Kurapika started saying something that they don't understand.

"Who do you think I am? Stop messing with me like _he_ does!"

Seconds after the words escaped his mouth and hung on the air, Kurapika left the room and the two males inside it, each trying to sink in the kuruta's sentence and make sense out of it. Kurapika was so angry now, remembering _that_ made him even more angry.

_'Right. I have a reason in life. I wont let anyone get into my way, not again...!'_

* * *

And so... The hunter exam went smoothly. In the trick tower where they need to fight with the prisoners, the blonde fought calmer that what he thought, when Majitani pretends to be one of the famous thieves, Genei Ryodan, Kurapika doesn't feel scared at all. In fact, je finished him in one blow while restraining himself from activating the scarlet eyes.

The next stage included a forest and tags. The dense, thick forest was picked, it's heavily-overgrown trees chosen for it's ability to conceal members, while the obstacles gave way to a chance for the exam-takers to show that even if the location wasn't ideal, they could still fight and make the best of it. To pass, they must steal their target's tag. Kurapika, faced with the clumsy, amateur Newbie Crusher, easily snagged the win.

Yet, he doesn't know what kind of exam awaits him next...

It lasted for a week. By the end of the exam, everyone was ordered to stay in their individual rooms, as their healty could be easily deteriorated if they didn't take enough rest. Seven days in the forest was quite a tiresome exam.

'_Especially Killua and Gon, because they're still children. Leorio? He should be snoring now.'_ he thought.

In the other hand, Kurapika was stuck thinking about what he shouldn't think for now.

_"I'll come for you."_

The blonde clenched his fist hard. There's no way for them to come. What are they?

A fortune teller?

_'It's impossible they'd know what year of exam I'll take.'_

Seconds ticked by and the blonde was still remaining silent thinking about it, he startled when several knockes was heard towards his door.

'_There's still someone awake?'_

When he opened the room's door, it happened to be a tall man wearing clown-like clothing with tattoos on his face, Hisoka.

"My, my... Look what we have here, a boy who haven't sleep. What time is it now?"

"What's your reason for coming here?"

"Oh... Don't get me wrong, I was strolling around the corridor and accidentally hit your door." said the clown with a creepy smile.

"No one would believe such a lie, it's impossible to 'accidentally' hit my door thrice."

"Ow.. So you've count, knew that I can't joke around with you. No fun..."

"Just tell me what you came here for."

"Yes, but before that I brought some teas~"

"I'll have one once you're done talking."

"Fine, fine~"

Kurapika's eyes seemed to calculate again for a nanosecond before relenting. His hold on the doorknob loosen, and he pushed the door open with the tips of his fingers, gingerly letting Hisoka in. His action is a mystery, Kurapika hence labeled Hisoka as a 'caution'. Still, curiousity washed over him, wanting to know the reason why Hisoka would dare set foor in his room. Hisoka plopped down on the floor and pulled out his cards, spreading them all on the floor and picking them up one by one. Kurapika stood exactly still. He was out of his comfort zone here; this was a new tension that he's feeling. It is, however, a tension that Hisoka appeared to be unaware of as he hummed while examining each of his cards.

"So how have it going?"

Kurapika was surprised by the sudden talk, "Eh? what do you mean?"

"Everything."

The blonde was quite confused by what he meant.

_'Everything? What do you mean by everything?'_ by he just answered him with what he thought is right to answer. "Fine, though there's some arguments between the ex-assassin, doctor-to-be and I. The hunter exam goes well too."

"Good for hear that, and you haven't fully answer my question." said Hisoka giving Kurapika a straight glare.

"What do you mean? I've told you what you want to know."

"There's more that I want to know, so hows you and _him_? After being left behind, don't you have grudges towards them?"

Eyes widening in shock, Kurapika was speechless for a moment. This all seemed so surreal. Out of the blue, Hisoka- who he had only met in the hunter exam- came up to him and told him that he about Kurapika's past. How? How did he? How could he know?

"You are not a member back then, how can you know?"

"Danchou told me everything... And yes, I know you are curious. My reasons take take the exam is not only to be a hunter but also to have a good spy on you."

"I'll_ set an eye on you."_ Kurapika just realized that the leader have once said this.

"So you've joined the gang?"

"Just few months ago."

"I see..." said Kurapika with his head down searching for the tea Hisoka brought along, the conversation had made him felt thirsty. After he finished half of the can, the blonde feel sleepy. Hisoka smirked and walked towards him, he grabbed his chin and asked, "Ne, Kurapika... Do you know their real identity...?"

"Their...real.. identity..?"

"Danchou never told you this before, right? But oh well, Have a good rest. I heard that tomorrow's will be the final test, you better pass. Someone will be coming for you." said Hisoka, he lifted Kurapika to the bed and left the room. "Oya-su..mi.."

* * *

Kurapika was fully awake the next day. Earlier in the morning, he had felt drowsy and uncoherence. He couldn't utter a single word, let alone form a solid thought in his brain. But now, his body felt strong and healthy. He was wide awake, and as he leaned back against, a stack of pillows, he rummaged through his memory of last night. Did he fell asleep while reading? No... If that was it, he would've woken up with a book in his hands. Did he somehow just... slept? But it wasn't likely. If he head, why wasn't he wearing sleeping clothes?

At least, he was sure he would've changed his clothes first before crashing onto the bed. Wait... He was suddenly alert. Tea. Hisoka. Drowsy. And then he remembered- after his talk with Hisoka, he drank tea.

_'Just what did he put inside? Sleeping potion? Oh well.. Thanks to him, I slept well.'_

It looks like, Kurapika didn't completely listen what Hisoka told him yesterday to the very end. Kurapika went out of his room and head towards the place where everyone have gathered. There, the hunter chairman, Netero with all other examiners, are present.

"This is the last hunter exam this year, I'll say the rules: you have to defeat your opponent, if you lose, you'll still have another chance to fight against another opponent. Only one will fail, winners will be determine when the opponents admit defeat or was unable to fight. Killing is prohibited, you'll be disqualified at once and all others will automatically become a hunter. Simple, right?"

Few hours passed by, the one who won so far are Gon, Hisoka, Killua, Pokkle and Hanzo. Kurapika's time is up, he was to defeat Bodoro who have receive quite many damages and injuries from Hisoka.

_"Don't take too long..."_

Bodoro gritted his teeth and raced towards Kurapika, raising his hand to punch the Kuruta. Seconds before the blow could be delivered, the blonde met his fist mid-way and yanked it to the right, twisting the wrist as hard as possible.

"_Be sure to take the hunter exam"_

Next Bodoro tried to release his hand from Kurapika's grip, he tried to kick Kurapika's abdoment, but also stopped by the blonde. "This is irritating..." he whispered. On the other hand, Leorio and Killua had noticed that there's something odd going on with Kurapika since the last incident and they never talked again. Both of them watched as he started to defeat Bodoro, yet there's something not right...

Kurapika released Bodoro's leg, but didn't even give him a second to react before tackling Bodoro to the ground. His body slammed against the rough surface, a splintering crack following soon. Taking both of Bodoro's hands, Kurapika placed a foot on Bodoro to refrain him from possible movements. Cracks are heard, which could only mean broken bones.

'_Not bad...'_ thought Hisoka.

Now, when everyone take a good look at him, they could see that Kurapika's eyes are scarlet.

_'Don't take too long or I'll have to come for you.'_

"You...!"

Kurapika balled up his fish. Pulling Bodoro's head upwards, he smashed his head against the rocky ground. A pool of blood gathered.

"I don't need you coming here!"

Everyone was shell-shocked. What Kurapika did left them speechless. Bodoro was diagnosed, and the official statement that he was dead was released minutes after the examinition of Bodoro's medical condition. Kurapika killed him. With this incident, Kurapika become the only one failing the exam among all of the other exam-takers.

_'Ara... He failed. But at least, that's a good show. "I don't need you coming here" heh? Sadly, it's too late for that~'_ thought Hisoka.

Since Kurapika failed, he was to go alone out of the building and guess whose already there? A group of fearful people, the place he belongs before.

"My.. My, what a troublesome child. But, oh well.. Welcome back, Kurapika." said their leader.

* * *

A/N: Hows this time's chapter? X3 review please? I hope I didn't disappoint any of you guys with my chapter.

Oh well, You could find me on Facebook and i created an authorpage, every updates of my friends and I, myself, will be post there. Please support and like my page! You can ask me for the links ;)) Thank You! 8D

_~Bubye~_


End file.
